The present invention relates to a gilling machine and more particularly to the improvement in a gilling machine in which the gill bars are driven by a pair of upper faller screws and a pair of lower faller screws and resiliently guided during transfer between the sets of faller screws.
Known gilling machines advance the gill bars thereof by a pair of upper and lower faller screws. In these known gilling machines when the velocity of movement of the gill bars is low the gill bars can move smoothly without difficulty. When the velocity or rate of advancement of moving the gill bars is increased it becomes difficult to transfer the gill bars from the forward movement faller screws to the faller screws for a backward movement thereof and from the backward-movement faller screws to the forward or advance faller screws. Furthermore, in these known gilling machines a relatively high noise level is generated in proportion to the increase of velocity. Thus the high speed operation of gilling machines is impeded and it is not possible to maintain a high speed operation in proportion to the high speed operations of other apparatus of the textile machines.